That Moment
by Wild'nFree
Summary: Even though the aftermath was terrible, the cause of it all was the best moment in his life. Kevedd


**Hey guys! Haven't written an Ed, Edd & Eddy fanfic before, and I also haven't written anything in a while, so I'm glad that this pairing kicked me back into writing them!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Nothing belongs to me!**

_That Moment_

In life, people are told to follow their brains more than their hearts, on everything except for the concept of love. The best thing to do in that situation is to follow the heart and not the brain. Double D had trusted his brain on everything, and it had never let him down once in his life. Or that's what he thought.

Double D was sitting outside of school, waiting for his two best friends to show up (he always went to school early). He was listening to his iPod, his music playing loudly in his ears, which he normally frowned upon, but right in that moment it was the only thing distracting him from his aching heart. He could feel his eardrums start to hurt from the volume of his music.

But he didn't care.

He tried to focus on the words of the music, the feeling it was giving him, but he could only feel the emotions running through him from what his blue eyes were seeing, the people he watched walking in front of him, only ten yards in front of him.

_Kevin_. Kevin with his arms around a blonde. _Kevin_. Kevin whispering into the blonde's ear. _Kevin_. Kevin making the blonde giggle. _Kevin_. Kevin as he gave her a flirtatious smile. _Kevin_. Kevin as he encircled his tan, muscled arm around her slim waist. _Kevin_. Kevin the boy he wanted so badly, with another. _Kevin_. Kevin, the boy who had confessed his mutual love to Edd, only to say that it could never happen because society does not accept homosexuals. _Kevin_.

Double D shook his head slowly from the thoughts. Thinking would only make it worse. Using your brain in a situation your heart should lead just made things worse, made things more painful. Kevin, instead of Eddward, used his brain in a situation his heart should lead, and the result was a destroyed Double D, who had sided with his heart instead of his brain on this topic of love. No, sorry, that was wrong. He had used his brain. His brain had trusted that his heart knew what it wanted and would acquire what it wanted. But his heart let his brain down, so his brain would never trust his heart again.

He was still staring at the ginger, whose blonde companion had somehow brought themselves even closer to the muscular male. The red head smiled down at the little blonde by his side.

Eddward was the only person that could tell how fake that smile really was.

Green met green, one pair sad, the other pair pleading for forgiveness.

Double D looked away first.

Edd was walking towards the cul-de-sac after school. School had gone terribly, his mind in a mess. He cranked his music up like he did in the morning, trying to drown out everything around him.

It was working for drowning everything but what was in him.

It took a minute for the brunette to realize he was getting followed by a car. A car he saw everyday at school and across the cul-de-sac from his own house.

"Double Dork, we needa talk," Kevin said, slowing down the vehicle when he finally caught up to the brunette. Double D shook his head. Kevin sighed. "C'mon, please?" Eddward still kept on looking forward, not making a move to hop into the car with Kevin.

"Dammit," Kevin muttered, pulling the car over to the side of the road. He quickly got out of the red machine and jogged to catch up to the smaller boy, reaching for his arm. When Kevin's tanned hand met Double D's small, pale wrist, Double D instantly yanked his arm away from the older male, turning around and faced him.

"Don't you EVER touch me," Double D said, tears in his eyes. His earbuds had been taken out of his ears and were in his hands, getting crumpled from Edd's anger.

"Double D, I'm so sorry. I should have never told you…"

Double D's gaze went from watery to intense. "No, I'm grateful that you did. Now, I can try to forget about you and 'move on.'" The thought of Double D moving on from him tore the redhead up inside, but he had no room to say anything. He had done this to himself.

Eddward turned around sharply and started walking away again. Kevin didn't go after him this time; he just stood there and watched his love leave. But then Double D stopped and still turned around the other way, said, "But that moment when you told me you loved me, before you said you could never be with me, that moment after you confessed and spilled yourself out in front of me… That was the happiest moment of my life and I thank you for it."

With that, Edd walked away.


End file.
